1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a wearable structure for carrying objects, and more particularly to a modular wearable object.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of wearable objects like backpacks or vests with pockets is commonly used, as items can be easily received in such a wearable object to be carried around. However, since the load is mainly borne by the user's shoulders alone, carrying heavy items for a long period may cause muscle strains at neck or shoulders or even worse injuries. In addition, though wearable objects usually have different sizes for selection, it would be impossible to satisfy all users of different body sizes and different genders. Putting on an unfit wearable object may lead to an uncomfortable use experience.
Furthermore, a typical and conventional wearable object such as a backpack is confined by its capacity. In other words, a wearable object with large capacity would be required for large or more items, and, on the contrary, a wearable object with small capacity would be rather suitable for small or fewer items to prevent the items from moving or colliding against each other. Therefore, a user may need wearable objects of different sizes for different usage scenarios, which unnecessarily increases additional expenses and inconvenience for storage. In addition, among the wearable objects owned by one user, some wearable objects of certain sizes may be less comfortable to use.
Therefore, a wearable object capable of satisfying users of all kinds of body sizes, improving the comfort in use, and allowing various types of items to be received therein would be welcomed by consumers.